DarkRider - Episode Five
by carolyn
Summary: The end of the saga.


DARKRIDER  
by  
Carolyn   
[based on Biker Mice from Mars]  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
The heartbroken gray mouse sat on the shore of Lake Michigan. The exact same spot   
where he sat with Memphis Rhyme. His bros and Charley sat a little ways from him. Throttle   
on his bike. Vinnie and Charley on the ground. He stared across the lake, fingering the tiny   
flask dangling from a leather thong around his neck. The sun bounced of the diamond in his   
ear.  
"He's been sitting there like that for hours." whispered Charley. "What are we going to   
do?"  
"Wait it out Charley-girl." said Throttle. "That's all we can do."  
"I'm worried about him. I've never seen him like this. This....this could kill him." Vinnie   
sighed.  
Charley looked at Vincent in a curious way. His antennae and ears drooped. He leaned   
on his hands. She never saw such sadness in his eyes. "She was really pretty. He really loved   
her. Damn, that doctor." Vinnie's voice was choked with emotion.  
Charley put her arms around him. "He'll be all right Vinnie. Don't worry."  
"I can't help it. He's my friend it hurts to see him this way." he whispered.   
Charley held him tighter. "I know, it hurts me too."  
"But don't tell him, okay." Vinnie pleaded.  
She smiled. "Macho till the end, aren't you?"  
"I guess......" Vinnie started as he kissed Charley's hand.  
Modo stood up. "Let's go bros. Our work is finished here."  
"We're ready to go." Surprised, Vinnie stood up and help Charley to her feet. "Charley's   
all packed."  
"The transporter's all set." Throttle started his bike.  
  
The four rode into Karbunkle's demolished lab. The day before at Modo's insistence,   
Charley had sent the mangled doctor and Greasepit [the beaker still on his head] to Jupiter for   
trial. Limburger's goons had already scattered to parts unknown, since they were useless now   
that the Plutarkian was gone. Afterwards, Charley, Vinnie and Throttle could do nothing but   
watch Modo work out his frustrations by destroying the lab.  
  
Charley fixed the transporter and set it to Mars. Throttle took one of his laser bombs   
and affixed it to the transporter. The Plutarkians would never set foot on earth again. "Let's   
blow this pop stand bros."  
"I'm not going to Mars."  
"What?"  
"Modo. You can't stay here. We're gonna blow the transporter."  
"C'mon bro. The pain will ease up on Mars. You'll be back home."  
"I know. But right now I've got to go to Saturn. I've got to be where she was. I've got to   
clean up a few things for her."  
Charley walked up to Modo and embraced him. As he did her. "Modo, I know this is   
hard. But you have to let this go. You'll only torture yourself further."  
"Yeah, on Mars, you'll find someone. Get married, have......"  
"I'm already married."  
"WHAT????!!!!!" His comrades said in unison.   
"I'm already married." Modo repeated softly.  
"When?" asked Charley.  
"Where?" Throttle asked, taking off his sunglasses.   
"How?" asked Vinnie.  
"Yesterday. Justice of the Peace. The same way most people get married, Vinnie"  
"Modo, I......A wedding?" started Charley.  
"Well we didn't have time for a fancy wedding. But we were married." Modo looked   
back over the lake. "We were going to surprise you after we got rid of Limburger." He smiled.   
"Have a double celebration. " He looked down at Charley. "I had a beautiful wife for one day."  
Charley had tears in her eyes. "You made her so happy, Modo. "  
"She made me happy."  
"I'm gonna miss ya, Bro. We've been through a lot together. All three of us. It won't be   
the same without you, Modo." Throttle said, walking over and taking Modo's arm in his, and   
then gripping his hand in the biker handshake.  
"Modo, I....well you're gonna be on Mars soon. Right?" asked Vinnie, approaching   
unsmiling at Modo and taking his hand in the biker handshake.  
"Be there before ya know it." Modo replied softly an solemnly. He wrapped one arm   
around Throttle and the other around Vinnie. The trio stood together in a quiet, unspoken   
moment of male bonding and friendship.  
Charley gave Modo a hug and a kiss. I love you, you big lug. Don't stay away long."  
The three rockin' and rollin' Musketeers from Mars gave each other the high sign.   
"We'll be waiting for ya big fella."  
"See ya soon bros."  
Charley reworked the coordinates of the transporter and set it to Saturn. She blew   
Modo a kiss and pulled the lever. The big silver mouse was gone. She reset the coordinates   
again for Mars. Throttle set the timer on the laser bomb. Charley looked around her one more   
time then stepped inside with her friends.  
Three Martian mice and one Earth woman started their new lives in peace and   
freedom.  
  
  
The end of The Saga of The DarkRider  
  
  
crj - new york city ~1995 (c)  
  
  
note: memphis rhyme, pike sage, moribian k'Toji, Albvia Sea and Hound are strictly from the demented mind of carolyn rebecca jones. All   
other character are the property of brentwood television funnies, inc.  
please do not sell or change this writing.   
this and all previous episodes was edited by amice and to her, i give my heartfelt thanks.  
  
  
  



End file.
